Chain
Chain belongs to Sparrow! He is for the alternate universe contest here is the page of the universe Shadows of Athaya (AU)! appearence Chain's main scales are a dark blue, almost like the sky in the early night. His underscales are a dark grey like storm clouds. His photophores are a lighter blue sort of like the sky. Chain's eyes are a bright yellow ringed with bright blue. He has a lot of tiny scars, mainly on his arms and tail. His eyes have a scared look to them, as well as his stance. Chain is quite large, but he is thin and skinny. personality Chain is very friendly, big you’re able to see the fear in his eyes when he talks. He seems empty a lot, and has a lot of fear from his early life. He’s loyal to his family. He also has anxiety, and is worried that the pirates will come and get him and his familly for what he did. Hes very caring to dragons and animals that are smaller than him, and his family has many pets. He isn’t the best in sociel situations, that’s why he isn’t the cashier on Biscuit. history Chain was raised by pirates. He became a very good fighter, but hes scared to fight now because of what he’d seen. When he was a child he saw his familly murdered by the pirate captain. Of course, he wasn’t supposed to see that, and no one knew he saw that. The captain then took him under his wing, and he was terrified of him, but stayed loyal, though he knew what he did. One night while they were alone, learning how to fight, while they were sparing, he came and tried to kill the captain. Once he thought he was dead he went and covered himself in the captains blood to make it seem he was dead. The pirates assumed they were both dead, and took the captains body, but left his, since he wasn’t that important. He was left on the island Biscuit. there he built a house and eventually his future wife found the island and they fell in love. He cared about her very much. Soon they had a dragonet and then diseided to make Biscuit a hotel. He taught himself to cook, and is the chef on biscuit. strengths he is a good fighter, and is a great entrepreneur. He built the entire Biscuit islands hotel and store, so he’s a good builder. He also is quite strong, and is an okay chef. He’s also very skilled at survival techniques, CPR, boating, and navigating, which he was taught as a dragonet. weaknesses Chain is terrified of the world, and has bad anxiety. He thinks he cares too much about his family, because of what he learned when he grew up. He also isnt very tolerant to pain, whether mentel or physical. Chain also isn’t the socialest dragon with customers. He’s also scared of fighting now. He cant imagine fighting ever again, even if he needed to. relationships 'His wife - ' they love eachother, and work well together. '''His dragonet - '''he loves his kid, and hope that they will grow up to be a strong and kind dragon. Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters